Complications
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: Any profound relationship may have its complications. The story is set before Lucifer's rebellion and fall, hence it precedes the events of the film. The main characters are Michael and Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: As said in the summary, the story is set before Lucifer's declaration of war against Heaven. Mentions of Biblical characters are included.

Paragraphs in italics reflect Michael's point of view and they are chronologically advanced compared to the story, constituting a musing.

**Complications**

**Chapter 1**

_**" We loved in a time before the fall...**__**"**_

_**How can Heaven love me, Sarah Brightman & Chris Thompson**_

_No matter what they ever said, it had not been difficult to feel love for you._

_Beyond the honest admiration you had evoked from all the angels, I know that the day you reached out to me, when you admitted to yourself that more than anything else you needed someone to talk to and dared to confide me a small part of your heart, a secrecy of your uniqueness... I loved you. I did, while you may were fearing that I would show contempt or reprove you... You were expecting that I would silence you, dismissing your presence with anger._

_Perhaps you had not understood that I was never the one who would judge you. For anything. Advice has always been what I could offer, even if you wouldn't listen... Besides, the gift of free will was bestowed upon all of us, on you and me. _

_And that's how the consequences of our decisions and actions, at any time or occasion, weigh heavily on us... And sooner or later, the burden spreads to those who are close as well. _

Michael was full of inner contentment and peace after a long day consisted of long series of tasks. The time was flowing like an unstoppable stream while it seemed to hold great incidents and remarkable phenomena in store, all well-planned by the Maker Himself, rendering life the most breathtaking journey through wisdom and wonder. Not all of the cosmos had acquired its final shape and it lacked total consonance with the Word... Amounts of the ungovernable chaos were not yet carved by the Almighty's creative hand.

Voids were gradually becoming parts of a meaningful unity, grace was being distributed across the universe like a soft froth of waves. A perfect, colourful inlay was being revealed in unfaltering pace and the angels had an active role in the process as assisting technicians; They were the superior creations, entities with such level of instilled intelligence and perception that allowed them to be sharp, respectful observers of the majestic construction as well as the powerful force of the Maker.

The Archangel never felt exhausted. Instead, his enthusiasm was constantly vivid, his interest in everything that could be seen, heard or felt around him was like an inextinguishable spark... He could also sense vaguely that the event which would bring him the greatest happiness, the one that would cause the most profound admiration and warm reverence had not yet come.

The anticipation that this heartfelt suspicion stirred inside him was sweet, strengthening and softening his soul at the same time.

Each day, Michael praised the Lord for the wonderful world He was granting and His gifts; The amazing friends he had beside him, the depth of thinking, beauty of form and freedom of the will... Everything Father had done so far was most pleasant while the knowledge that the angels received through the study of cosmos could elevate their spirit to heights that their wings alone could not. Because flying without insight was more like a blind course of movements.

He carefully arranged the long fabric of his crimson, close-fitting robes as he knelt on the smooth, wooden floor of his ascetic room. There he practised his personal contemplation after the daily completion of his duties; The wide, unhindered view he enjoyed, the vast sky, the series of hills and the sight of clear sea, inspired him towards that activity. Inside that room lied little furniture, exactly as he preferred; A desk for studying, a simple yet comfortable chair close to the balcony door and a bed. The last was not often useful to him. The other areas of the house were composed of a magnificent library filled with scrolls and books, a larger room intended for gatherings which either regarded teaching or discussing subjects of duty and a spacious field for combat training. It was known among the angelic community that Michael was gifted with a particular military talent and bravery. And lastly, the gem of the residence was a broad, colourful garden where the Archangel had grown a multitude of flowers, shrubs and trees, all by himself.

While he was ready to begin a prayer, with eyes that shone as they gazed towards the sky, he sensed the coming of a visitor though the second barely made any noise and appeared to move with noble discretion, consciously trying not to disturb. Then again, the steps were steady and sure as they covered the distance.

" May I pass?"

The sound of the voice seemed to Michael like it could make the solitary atmosphere of his room disperse.

" Yes." He answered without changing his previous position, except of the clasped hands which were currently lying on his lap. His back was still opposite to the entrance.

The fresh scent of thalassic wind mixed with the early morning breeze of summer embraced the angel's senses till the depths of his being. He eventually rose to his feet and turned to look at the visitor...

_The light of your existence and the blessing I saw in you, were the firm reminder that the hands of God which created you -the firstborn- possessed an undeniable skill, a love so unthinkable that could only be perceived as endless. " That's why He made you, the way you are" I was thinking; To have an inkling of His glory before our eyes at all times. It was enough to look at you and adore our Maker even more._

" We didn't manage to see each other for a very long time. I am glad you were able to come, Lucifer."

An enigmatic expression shaded his face as he smiled calmly, " Me too." He asserted. Michael was always mindful of the small and obscure communicative aspects conveyed through the light bearer's expressive face which often suggested some unknown depths in his character.

Lucifer, the chief Archangel, was entrusted with the duty of guarding the gates of the organised, created world which was divided from darkness and chaos, two prominent features of the plains of universe that continued to be shapeless and raw like a precious stone buried in sand. Together with his hosts, he protected Heaven from any unpredictable factor that could penetrate and effect the refined work of their Father. Each of the Archangels also undertook the specific task according to systematic shifts, but Lucifer had openly showed a major preference in that post and willingly insisted on working there more than scheduled. His interest concentrated on testing his mettle compared to unknown forces of nature, measuring his strength against the essence of dark and trying to hone and perfect his own abilities and power. Although such challenges did not arise very often, Lucifer was always ready and eager to answer them.

Michael was not that fond of such engagements, despite being an expert in the art of fight. His attention was mainly attracted to creative manifestations rather than the destructive ones. The task on which he loved to dedicate himself was the education of his angels, on military practice and theological study as well.

In the meantime, he noted the face of his guest who chose to sit at the desk... It was difficult to tell whether his look hinted an indication of tiredness or an outer sign of thoughts pressing upon his mind. Mystery was among the dominant traits concerning his personality.

_Somehow your moments of silence never felt like a temporary disconnectedness between us... Your quietness never scared me, never troubled or caused me to think that something wasn't going right... And that, later, proved to be a carelessness on my part... _

" I have a problem." The light bearer stated eventually. A blond, shining lock of hair nearly hid one part of his face and an eye as he raised his chin. The candlelight was forming interesting shapes of shadows on his complexion while the two companions spoke.

" What is it?"

" I am not pleased with myself." He added in the same blunt style and tone. He lowered his head consideringly and Michael thought that he may had to wait a bit before hearing the rest, but he was wrong.

" My colours are not in accord with who I am. My appearance has to change; I need to have dark-coloured wings like yours or Gabriel's and darker hair."

Presently, his enormous, wonderfully shaped wings were pure white, adorned with many different types of precious stones, all gifts from Father, which created a dazzling, symmetrical pattern as a whole. No other angel had embroidered jewels on their wings. His hair was blond and his skin pale as Michael's, while his eyes had a particular hue of grey, alike to that of a smooth pebble close to a seacoast, melded with an intense blue.

Michael was much surprised at first to hear such an uncommon view. He could support the belief that no one else ever dwelt on the subject, questioning the qualities of their appearance.

" Lucifer, any angel is a supreme creation and it is interesting that nobody is exactly alike with another or deprived of good characteristics or lacking in harmony. The subtle differences between us are there to define the special identity of each one." He explained in his usual, serene tone.

" I don't disagree with that." The downright angel responded more calmly, influenced by his friend's tone. " The matter is personal, not collective." He stood up and headed near the window to look outside. A refined hand drew the curtain aside slowly. " Consider this; Since I was named after a celestial body that shows its splendour during the night and reaches the peak of its brightness a few moments before the break of dawn, shouldn't my dominant colour be darker? I think I will ask Father to alter me."

The prudent Archangel was amused with the last sentence, but not in a derisive way. Lucifer scowled immediately as he detected a tenuous mirth in the companion's light blue eyes, feeling somewhat exposed.

As though he sensed his mood, Michael spoke, " I listened to what you said... And I honestly believe you are beautiful. Your colours are not incongruous with your shine, so I cannot find a reason why you should change."

" Because..." He began to utter, in a low voice, " I see that I am not fully in peace inside... Therefore, the way I look is not truthful."

The light bearer avoided eye contact as the fellow angel came closer and gripped both of his arms gently, " Whatever is on your mind, remember that you are not alone." His voice was clear and whispering, " Do not deprive me of the chance to help you in any problem. I might not be able to resolve the distressing situation right away but I am willing to listen and do all I can to remove your agitation."

" Generous..." The cryptic angel muttered, not sure if he was feeling safe or trapped in Michael's caring grip, proximity and words. He also became nearly discomposed, finding that his heart was both warm and afraid of the words.

Lucifer wanted to tell him that it wasn't easy to reveal more at the moment. Then he thought that he was going to be unprepared for any reaction and especially any further show of strong and true concern. The realisation cast a sudden weariness on his spirit and caused a loss of determination...

A shiny foot stepped back and then the main body followed. His white chiton rustled quietly as he moved away in a smooth and agile manner. The absence of the touch was surprisingly palpable, as though he was wounded and cold... He looked at the door from which he entered and the distance appeared too long to him. Somehow, he did not really want to leave, yet he hesitated to be too close to Michael.

If the owner of the residence finally made the decision to escort him out, he would be free of his dilemma, it would be easier. He didn't; He was just standing there, not staring with annoyance or impatience, or even complaining that his hours of repose were interrupted.

The impression or rather the feeling produced by that notion was... indescribable. Too new. And him, painfully inexperienced to handle it.

Tiredness overcame any last defences.

Seeking to gain at least a minimum of control over his voice, he spoke as steady as possible, pointing at a certain piece of furniture, " Michael, is it alright if I use this bed? I need a little rest."

" Sure." The unexpected request perplexed the warrior greatly, but it did not worry him. He hoped that this would make Lucifer feel better, relieving some of the unknown, inner weight that occupied his mind.

Michael watched the secretive angel affectionately as he lied on one side curving the wings in such a way that they would wrap his form comfortably.

The light bearer had relaxed and paid no attention to the fellow Archangel's movements inside the room. He only raised his head curiously when he felt something light resting upon him... It seemed that Michael had set a cotton blanket over the lower side of his body which mostly remained uncovered by the protection of wings compared to the torso. A brief, pure amusement grazed Lucifer's face but the provider of the blanket did not notice because he was already away from the bed, kneeling on the floor and appeared to be resuming his prayer and meditation.

The scene stirred thoughts and questions and the lying angel considered the present occasion as ideal to probe them... He had to clear out what he was capable of sharing and what not. To understand why his spirit was not in a tranquil state, such as Michael's... Where did this agitation have its source? And those emotions that kindled previously, eliciting both comfort and storms, what they meant exactly and could they help him find peace?

No matter how eager he was to search for answers, an activity that generally appealed to him, his consciousness was turning off the waking awareness...

And the blurry image of a serene Michael being in focus was the last one before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Complications**

**Chapter 2**

_My life has been in perfect order... And then, our feelings for each other were intensified._

The clean fragrance of forested nature combined with a mild scent of incense was the first stimulus that tickled the prime angel's senses when he opened his eyes. Enquiry and surprise sprang up as he realised he had fallen asleep. It was strange to him because he couldn't even recall the last time he had such an experience and it was very likely that his mind and body had never been in this passive state before.

Closing his eyes again and while keeping his lying position, Lucifer managed to identify the pleasant scent. It was Michael's. The simple conclusion proved effective in bringing an impression of intimacy, as if there was something in the musky air that belonged only to Lucifer, being there in the atmosphere with the only purpose to wrap him like the winds of autumn. _Michael._ He was not inside the dimly lit room at the moment, but he had to be somewhere near.

The awoken angel observed the intensity of darkness inside the limited environment and figured that the hour of dawn was not as far as he had expected and hoped... The duration of his inactive condition was longer than he had anticipated and he was still surprised.

His gaze stopped at the sight of a soft flame burning the remaining candle. This calm, yet persistent fire was also able to remind Lucifer of _him_; His unflappable character, the balance of his emotions, his undeniable ability to keep any shadows away...

Even the ones in which the light bringer's heart found shelter.

His breathing was caught for an instant, the celestial guardian gasped at the thought. The wings covered him fast and tightly - a reflexive move towards a sudden surge of internal panic.

After that, a low rustle reached his hearing; It was the sound of large wings as they change posture or simply move. A strong certainty that the specific wings belonged to Michael and no one else, prompted the Archangel to think that his companion was nearby.

He slowly spread his wings away from his body, freeing it. He let one hand slide across the linen sheet, watching its movement and raised it a little, while stretching his fingers outwards as if he wanted to reach something or someone. Michael entered the room on that moment and stood in front of the half opened hand. He saw the gesture and although his companion lowered his joint immediately, an unusual impulse to go and hold the hand emerged inside him even for a few seconds.

The first thing on which Lucifer focused his attention was the angel's pale feet, always looking like they could pace on the ground steadily, firmly and in flawless balance despite their slender form and the fact that Michael was an entity of ether and wind, not at all bound or dependent to earthly connections. The same steadiness characterised his whole bearing as well, identical to a strong mountain that cannot be moved by any force of nature.

" I hope the relaxation was helpful." There was an honest interest in his voice.

" Relaxation..." Lucifer murmured with scorn as he sat up on the bed smoothly. " When did _I_ or anyone else in our kind ever need it?" He added, hiding his face behind his palm for a short moment.

" I don't understand why this bothers you." Michael answered, taking a seat next to him.

" God never needs rest. So do we."

" This logic is incorrect, I believe. We are not exactly the same with Father and certainly not equal. He is superior, the One who created our race. Hence, it's not impossible that we might need to stop and take a quick break from time to time." The second in command stated.

The light bearer did not seem happy with Michael's opinion and looked quite displeased, almost angered for some reason. A frown clouded his greyish-blue eyes and there was tensity on his wings, especially shown on the overlying, large feathers which suddenly tightened, as if prepared to confront a peril.

The thoughtful Archangel placed his hand carefully upon each strained wing and moved it across the feathered surface in a slow, circular motion, seeking to resolve the stiff spasm.

Lucifer nearly sighed when that contact occurred. It was still not clear to him if this kind of closeness stirred more insecurity than a thrilling desire on which further and fearless probe was demanded.

" You don't need to be offended with what I said." The celestial fighter must have taken these contractions on the angel's wings as an expression of contained belligerence.

" I know. It's just that I constantly want to be strong and ready for anything. My position as head of our community does not permit me to lower my defences or be lethargic. Action is what suits my existence and I cannot imagine myself otherwise on that aspect."

" To reassemble your strength does not mean inertness." The angelic warrior responded and withdrew his hand. " What I am going to tell you now, may not be what you wish to hear but... You can count on me whenever you are in need of assistance on the forefront of your life. I am honestly willing to be by your side, in silence, anytime you feel that your heart breaks; It shouldn't though, for any reason, but as the first of angels you might experience an inner burden, a higher duty that I cannot grasp. Yet, for as long as we are here, this heart will not abandon you."

Lucifer placed one hand firmly upon his own chest as though to make sure that his soul was still inside or as if struggling not to let it come out and reveal itself, threatening to blind both with everything it held secretly. " I do not know if I can receive these blessings from you..." He stated eventually, in a solemn manner.

" I am not good enough, is that it?" The soldier asked with concern.

" No. You are the one whom I trust more than anyone else. The only one I would turn to, with faith. You possess understanding and insight. But first, I must be sure that I can rely solely on myself. If I fail in that, then I am bound to be the angel with the greatest chance of falling from grace. Losing everything..."

" Hush..." The sound of the affecting whisper made the prime Archangel shudder. " You are not a failure." Michael would have chosen a much more admonishing tone if he didn't think it would crash the listener. He nurtured no doubt that Lucifer felt vulnerable when he strove to share his innermost thoughts and fears with him. Without hesitation, he held the hands of his troubled friend. He breathed out lightly, in relief, when the second pleasantly gripped his hands in return, showing his liking and lifted them close to his lips.

His kisses were small, soft and carried a kind of warmness that the fellow angel had never felt in the past. He couldn't take his eyes off Lucifer... He just watched him intently, not caring about anything else around him.

His affectionate reaction did not took long but the impression of it was going to have a much greater imprint against the passage of time. Because even for a while, the receiver of this touch was able to sense a deeper hope, a fragile love and the need of his mysterious companion to be understood.

Michael was only capable to utter his name, as if his breathing would be lost if he spoke another word besides this benevolent, wonderful name. His voice was filled with emotion, the whisper was nearly melodic like the times when he recited a prayer or a song. In response, Lucifer embraced him promptly, taking in the comforting yet strong sensation. " I don't want to lose you. Never." His voice was beautiful as he spoke.

Peace, happiness and confidence about the present filled the bringer of light again. His agitation calmed and so did his wings, moving to caress the fellow Archangel once, like leaves that shiver under a tender wind.

A single line of the first light of dawn was rising in the meantime, painting the sky with a deep blue colour.

" Listen..." Michael began to speak, gently setting a lock of the angel's hair behind his ear. Lucifer's ever unruly hair created a distinct, interesting contrast to the rest of his carefully arranged appearance. " I was thinking of the discussion we had yesterday."

The celestial leader eyed at him numbly.

" I came to a conclusion; I think that the reason of your previous exhaustion is the extra number of shifts you undertake, even voluntarily, regarding the job of guarding the boundaries. Gazing at the darkness, being in contact with it continuously, can affect our spirit and mood. Light is where we belong, the source of our power, inspiration and proper thinking. I believe that if we distance ourselves from it, we become confused and feel alone. My suggestion is that you should dedicate more time on other activities that we do, following the default schedule."

Lucifer proceeded to a reply placidly, " Light is the core of my existence; Not something that I receive in portions from the environment. Any conflicts I face outside, cannot steal what is already mine."

" Then how do you explain your inner disturbance?"

" I don't know for sure yet. I guess it may be another sign that we are blessed with free will. We have options, even for the way we feel at times."

" That's an interesting theory. But in any deviations, there should be limits."

Lucifer looked away thoughtfully.

" Now that is a sight you must not miss." A more joyful tone in Michael's voice, made him turn with curiosity.

The prudent angel indicated outside the window.

A beautiful dawn.

" That's what you are to me, Lucifer. The colours, the clear shine and freshness of a new day... This is also what I need you to remain." He said, watching the dayspring with admiration and reverence. It was his favourite hour. He almost didn't notice his companion standing up, nor was he startled when he felt the prime angel's hands cupping his face softly, raising it up a little so their eyes could meet. Michael's gaze was warm, relaxed; Honesty, strength and fearlessness were reflected on his blue eyes and Lucifer reciprocated that look with one of contentment and approval.

The angelic chief eventually let his arms fall to each side and then started to speak, " I decided to listen to your advice. This will give me the chance to check the correctness of your view. But before I do, which department do you suggest as more ideal for encouraging me to fight the improper mood I tend to have?"

Lucifer was seriously willing to change his plans, but Michael also noted a bitter amusement in his last sentence, a hue that he found difficult to decrypt, so he skipped that detail. He stood up too and the first golden rays increased the brightness of his own figure as he moved in front of the window.

" Please take the theology class. You are good at explaining terms and you also have a talent for teaching hymns. Your voice is brilliant and so is your interpretation. The angels love to listen to you and I am sure you will have their attention throughout the lesson."

" You excel in these activities too and you know how to render any class engaging." Lucifer returned the positive comments. " Fine. I accept your proposal."

" You have my gratitude. If you wish, allow me to take charge of looking after the gates. I promise to honour your trust."

" Just like you did when I came to you..." The chief Archangel pondered. " I can't help but wonder how would we feel if I entrusted you with-"

He stopped abruptly. The phrase remained incomplete, the meaning was viciously abandoned or hidden for some reason. " We should be going already. Make sure to inform the members of your entourage and gather the necessary equipment before you leave." He spoke once more and then hurriedly departed.

The warrior never neglected preparation for each work so even if he hardly paid attention to the last request, it wouldn't change anything. His mind was still focused on the previous, unfinished message. These intervals of silence on Lucifer's part were like locked doors, blocking the passage to an inmost universe which Michael hoped to know better...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Just a reminder, the paragraphs in italics denote Michael's chronologically advanced point of view, set after the rebellion. Reviews and comments are welcome.

**Complications**

**Chapter 3**

_The truth of my emotions for you was __unquestionabl__e. I did not fear it. My only concern focused on you, I believed you wouldn't stand the idea having someone so close; I proved incorrect, though sometimes I wish I didn't. So, instead of increasing the distance between us, you became a refreshing breeze of joy, able to carry me where I had never been before. Then you turned into a south-west wind of sorrow, to which I had to fly opposite; It was my only choice as long as I wanted to defend the world that lodged our happiness, the well-being of all of us in Creation. I could not refrain from becoming the champion of the Maker who created you but you denied Him. You turned yourself against the One whose existence secured our own, our meeting and whom we are, what you used to be..._

The Archangel of battle expertise was observing the dense, fluid mass of unrefined cosmos that surged beyond the boundaries of Heaven. Its extensions were completely unknown to him while the materials and their arrangements were tangled within an unclear, impervious veil that may stored million secrets or maybe nothing at all. This untouched part of the world looked so different compared to the one he lived... Heaven has always been in order, there was concordance.

He remembered that Lucifer sometimes wondered if these bleak plains were destined to be transformed into new expansions of their kingdom, meant for angels to dwell. Michael had never been eager to know the answer because he was already pleased with the size and qualities of the areas provided for his race. Their lands were tremendously vast, almost unending and comfortable for any angel without exceptions. There were also many, many places of immense exquisiteness in the blessed territory, which Michael had not had the occasion or time to visit and explore.

He longed for these journeys and hoped he would be given the chance to realise them sooner or later. Although he had initially visualised travelling alone in order to contemplate over his surroundings undistractedly, presently he was willing to tell the light bearer about his plans, enjoying the idea of sharing the trip with someone special to him.

Michael's feelings for the chief Archangel had changed dramatically and within such a short time that it would be hard for anyone else among their kind to believe they were true. Of course he had been good friends with him before this inner outburst, he admired him and there was no problem between them, no reason not to want Lucifer's company. He still could not define what changed exactly, nevertheless it was not a false impression. He knew, he really loved this angel. There was a force motivating him to deepen their spiritual connection, a burning hope to inspire inside the light bearer's heart the same, positive feelings. It had to be mutual. A unique interchange made of sincere communication.

The gatekeeper in charge wondered how the leader's classes were going. He could imagine him; His gestures as he explained, the slight alterations in the tone and volume of his voice depending on the content of his speech, the vivid spark in his eyes... He put passion in everything he did and liked to be busy. There was a complexity regarding Lucifer's interest in interacting with large groups and promoting a team spirit while on the other hand he also enjoyed withdrawing from the rest of the world, not sharing his personal reflections with anyone, not even with Father perhaps... Michael had not foreseen that the prime angel would open up especially to him, allowing his mind to witness an alluring mystery, a fragile aspect of the firstborn that seemed both delicate and rigid.

So, how could he overlook or forget these quiet, yet intimately intense moments, a sort of yearning that never occurred to him in the past... The smallest kisses, the whispers, the confidence and sensitivity in Lucifer's touch on his face. All those were like an awakening.

Days had passed since his arrival at the ulterior post to guard the territory, but he hadn't encountered any major, external challenge, unlike the chief Archangel who had stories to tell; It was almost like he attracted these wandering entities. Michael believed that the Maker Himself restricted a certain amount of these confrontations deliberately, or wouldn't let the angels fight the unknown in case He considered that they didn't possess the necessary abilities to win.

Lucifer once told him that this view was profane; He believed that the angelic race was perfectly equipped and there was no flaw or weakness in their existence which could possibly stop them from achieving any aim they set; His own aim was to prevail in any situation, to plan his course carefully and thus pave the path to absolute success, no matter the obstacles. The second in command never questioned the excellent traits of their kind but also never forgot, not even for a minute, which was the source, the sponsor of their life and power. They would be nothing without the Maker. Regardless of how developed entities they were, if they broke their ties with Him, they would fall apart, lose themselves... Everything. That's what Michael believed. Besides, why would any of them want to stay away from their Father? He never let the community down or treated it with injustice or cruelty. Peace and prosperity was offered by Him as well as a healthy environment and access to learning. God blessed and respected them and they loved and praised Him in return.

Later, during a patrol, the leading warrior heard the coming of a guardian. It was the sound of strong wings moving along with the wind that alerted him, becoming more audible with each passing second. Michael could recognise certain companions, especially Gabriel, Lucifer and nearly all his fellow Archangels, just by the sound and rhythm of their wings as they struck the air. The current noise was not familiar, so he assumed it was someone with whom he didn't associate often.

When the Archangel attempted to check with his eyes, the arriver was already close.

" Greetings, respected general."

It was Abaddon, a guardian with an impressive appearance, always surrounded by a distinctive, strongly felt aura. His hair was straight and dark, his brown eyes had a sharp expression and the colour of his broad wings was deep silver, causing them to look as if they were made of smooth, shimmering stone. He was dressed in his usual dark clothes. Seeing him and remembering that this angel belonged in Lucifer's close circle of friends, Michael wondered if his superior was also inspired by Abaddon, regarding the colours he preferred for his whole new change of appearance. _If _Father ever permitted it, of course.

Abaddon was also famed for his extreme dedication to his duties, mostly caring to be likeable to God to a point that he neglected those around him from time to time.

" I didn't expect to see you here. Is something wrong?"

" No, I only came to replace you. According to the schedule, your shift at the gates is over. You may return back home."

Michael blinked in query and tried to calculate how much time he had worked. Then he considered that the double check couldn't be too precise because the movements of the celestial bodies were not clear from the point where he had stood, therefore it was difficult to grasp the exact flowing of the hours.

" I see. I must remind you though, only members of the Order of Archangels are allowed to be assigned here."

" I am aware of that. But I also wish to raise my rank and honing my abilities is the basis towards that goal. Besides, I am not going to be alone in this post. Uriel shall be here shortly to supervise me."

" I hope Lucifer knows it and has informed the Maker."

" Yes. The chief is lawful, he wouldn't proceed to a significant decision out of impulse or omission."

The Archangel seemed to examine all the statements, seeking to form a final conclusion concerning the properness of this interference. A tiny glint of doubt flickered in his eyes, but the general couldn't find a logical reason not to let Abaddon proceed to the job.

" Very well." He said and averted his attention from him, staring back at the abyss.

" Before I departed, Lucifer asked me to deliver a message especially to you. He said-"

He stopped when he saw the prospective receiver lifting an open hand above his shoulder as though to say, 'stay quiet'.

Abaddon missed any sound that the fellow warrior had managed to catch, but when he saw an enormous being coming out from the thick dark, his first reaction was to draw out his sword.

Michael narrowed his eyes as he watched the unknown creature's movements carefully for a moment. When he was sure that it was about to intrude their territory, probably attracted by the light, he extended his wings and launched himself up in the air with tremendous speed and force.

He scanned the current arrangement of his fighting units to decide how would they move in battle. Most of the soldiers had sighted the foreign presence but waited for orders from their leader.

" We have a chance for a preemptive strike! Move quickly and surround the target with a semicircular formation!" He issued his command from above.

Methods of discouragement were used for such occasions in which slaying the target was not advisable. According to their ideology, angels could not select such an extreme action, not without the Maker's consent.

When the military pattern was organised as the leading warrior had requested, the soldiers impeded the entity's progress like an unbreakable shield. The effectiveness of the tactic ameliorated when Michael began to attack first.

Abaddon had not hurried to join the fight, thinking that it wasn't right to meddle into the Archangel's legion, so he remained on the ground watching the gruelling event with awe and interest. A while later, carried away by the heat of battle and wanting to unleash his strength, the angel eventually stretched his wings and flew towards the large opponent, passing by the busy soldiers. At first he thought he was inspired to follow Michael's example, showing how worthy he was, but soon he realised he was aiming at something else... To kill the beast without mercy.

The raw motive which had risen inside him like a wave, quickened his flying and so, in spite of the long distance, the impulsive soldier reached his target surprisingly early.

" Have you come to assist?" Michael managed to ask while executing a series of attacks with his powerful wings and the spear.

The following silence and excitement on Abaddon's face made the warrior add immediately, " Don't do anything foolish."

The Archangel had not the time to check the newcomer's behaviour closely, but it was impossible not to notice that his strikes were lethal and his intention more than obvious. He frowned and pushed the angel away with a sweeping blow of his wings as he rapidly revolved around his axis. The angered expression of Michael appeared to hinder Abaddon's predatory fit though the aggressor stayed close as if waiting for another chance.

Thanks to a series of well-planned tactics, the beast eventually quitted the effort to pierce the concerted resistance and withdrew back to the refuge of the abyss. After that, the legion was able to return to its previous position. When they landed and Abaddon was about to talk to the general, following him while he was walking away, Michael turned around abruptly and viciously struck the angel's head with a punch. Abaddon lost complete control of his body and fell down short. While he was still on his knees, startled and hurting, he heard the strict, loud voice above him, " Who do you think you are?"

Shame and pride were wrestling inside the listener's mind. He patiently waited for Michael to blow off.

" You know the law and there is no glory in transgressing it. Learn the difference between an honourable warrior and an egoist one."

Abaddon raised his head, his eyes were intense with upheaval, " It would be better if you let me kill it. The threat would be removed permanently. Tell me, how do you know this being won't come back?"

" I must remind you that we are not above the laws. If you starting thinking in that manner, you will confuse truth with hypotheses."

The angel stood up and seemed to smile dimly, " Right. The law says that we don't kill without permission. But what happens when God is too busy with the arrangement of cosmos and does not have time to oversee and direct each of these battles? Shouldn't we make our own decisions, based on our experience, in that case? We were born capable to think for ourselves. So, where's the immorality in my previous intention?"

" You should be the one to answer that last question." The Archangel responded with a scowl.

" I have faith in destruction as much I trust in creative power. Father Himself uses both."

Their focus on the debate was interrupted for an instant when they noted the arrival of Uriel. The guardians gave him a glance to show that they had acknowledged his presence.

" A humble mind can think clearer and hence it serves as a means to lead you higher, where you are worthy of standing. No pride should exceed our sense of reason."

" You talk like you are the only one who is legitimate here."

The celestial leader thought that the statement was more like a desperate reaction rather than an offencive protest, so he decided not to do him the favour to continue the discussion.

Uriel sensed that the general was inwardly discomposed while he was gathering his angels to prepare for departure; He easily perceived that the two fighters had been involved in a conflict, but he was not close enough to listen or tried to ask questions, out of discretion.

" Hey, Michael," The fellow Archangel addressed him as he drew near, " Please send my regards to Gabe and tell him that I owe him a rematch... We were in the middle of a duel when Lucifer dragged us to attend his theology lecture. Training is good, he said, but to work on theory is an unavoidable activity, at least when he's in charge on that department. He also mentioned that it was you who persuaded him for one to follow the exact schedule."

Michael felt both awkward and grateful for Uriel's effort to help him lighten up; He never liked becoming a burden to others in any way.

" Don't worry about this kid," The outgoing angel continued, tilting his head momentarily towards Abaddon to indicate whom he was referring to, " He may lacks discipline at times, _but_ he has potential."

" Uriel, we all have potential." The interlocutor answered without strain, keeping a neutral tone. " The point is how each of us choose to cultivate it."

**XxX**

Notes: Abaddon is referred in the Book of Apocalypse as the angel who holds the keys of the abyss. His allegiance, after the war in Heaven, remains a mystery because the relevant information provided in the Scriptures is limited. Some scholars claim that he became a fallen and others that he is still an angel of the Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Complications**

**Chapter 4**

_I had to be strong; To endure the reality of an unimaginable disaster, to hold on hope and keep my courage alive. Perhaps there were times, small moments that I wanted to shut my eyes, to find a temporary relief in denial and then forget everything around me and give up. I didn't do it. Because I was not alone. I never was and neither were you...__Have you ever thought about it? Perhaps, I shouldn't be asking, not any longer.__Because I don't even know if our past together, before the war, is a part of your life you wish to remember... _

Lucifer knew that his favourite warrior always passed through a specific, central stoa when he returned to his residence after the completion of his duties. He waited for him there. It was noon and the sun's unhindered touch made the clear waters of the pond nearby shine in a striking manner.

The light bearer had comfortably leaned against a thick, marble column and occasionally glanced at the scrolls he was holding or at the direction from which Michael was supposed to appear. Even during his free time, the firstborn was usually restless, always in motion or making plans about what he was interested to do in the near and further future. Now, unpredictable changes were leaving their marks upon him; Really, had he ever just basked in the sun, thinking of someone else? Never. He never felt particularly attached to anyone or ever relied on another, apart from God. He couldn't tell if the disruption of that condition was a true sign of progress, but sometimes it caused him great nervousness and sometimes brought a sense of bliss within the core of his existence.

A soft, momentary breeze caressed the Archangel's face and he felt a warmth surrounding him, as if the air had been chill previously, during the time he stood alone. Then he saw Michael; That peaceful face and strong presence. Lucifer almost experienced an untempered urge to let go of anything he had in his hands and hold the angel like no other among their kind had ever done to another. His need was so vehement that he had to force his body to remain completely still and rigid, like a statue, so that he wouldn't get carried away. He contented himself with simply gazing at the unsuspected guardian when they greeted each other.

" I hope you had a good time while I was missing. How did the teaching sessions go?"

" Splendidly. The process was refreshing and kept me from yielding to some dark thoughts." Lucifer responded with ease.

" Good. I'm glad." The soldier said with a mild smile, but the volume of his voice was somewhat weak, indicating disappointment or worry.

The celestial leader did not neglect that aspect and pushed aside the earlier enthusiastic urge, becoming preoccupied. " What about you? I heard that you subdued a great adversary masterfully."

" My army is well-trained. It is our successful cooperation that led to this victory." Michael commented in the same tone, though he tried to keep his voice neutral, prompting Lucifer to show his concern openly.

" That's for sure. However, you don't sound very well. I have to know what bothers you."

The warrior stared away thoughtfully, preparing to utter the truth, " I did something I didn't like."

He narrated the incident with Abaddon during their fight against the exterior intruder and then described his own conduct. " When I left, I thought that maybe I overreacted."

" Your sense of ethics is admirable. There is also something fascinating about the mercy you show and how you value it. I have to inform you though that I would have done the same if I had been in your place. There is no need to fret." The prime angel unfolded his view more serenely than the listener had anticipated. He almost talked as if such cases were frequent, but it wasn't true; Intense quarrels were largely rare because the angelic race was generally peaceful by nature, preferring to solve any disagreements with careful talk or guidance from the Maker.

" If certain guardians don't follow the rules, it is necessary to correct them, not overlook their behaviour." Lucifer added. " Abaddon really has a tendency not to listen and needs guidance. On the other hand, I find it interesting that he doesn't always do everything by the book." He concluded and began to pace across the covered walkway in a steady rhythm and soon, both his steps and Michael's coincided without effort or previous intention.

" All guardians have an independent character. That's how God made us. But in any decision that we take or the type of action we choose, it's important to remember not to harm others or ourselves in any way."

The chief Archangel did not say anything for a long moment. He appeared to ponder over something. " I wonder, Michael... Since rift is incongruous with our nature then why do we train to become warriors? Could this be a kind of preparation for a major change in the world as we know it, a shift of balance able to affect the state of our community?"

As soon as he completed his queries, the fellow angel stopped short. A sharp leap of hope and a strange tinge of anxiety arose in his heart all of a sudden. Any reasonable explanation to this sensation was escaping him, hiding in some further extends that his mind couldn't go to.

He turned to Lucifer, " The answer to that has not been revealed yet. God's plans are still in progress, the cosmos is not complete. And I have this firm belief that He wouldn't create anything that could damage our race or its harmonious unity. Father wouldn't place anything hostile next to us. Because even if He wished our destruction, He could do it without the slightest need of support or delay."

" I can't stand the idea of such a terrible possibility..." The leader hissed. A raw terror clouded his grey eyes and the striking blue hue in them disappeared for a minute, as though it had submerged under a huge wave of vicious emotion. " If this could _really_ happen... Then..."

" Shh, be quiet." Michael urged him softly, yet his stare was strict as it penetrated his companion's turbulent eyes. " Don't forget, we are all in this journey together. Why would Father need to separate His existence from us or stir discord? If He didn't want to share anything with anyone, we wouldn't be here to begin with. But we are, out of His love and no other reason." Somehow, the way he said the words, inspired a passing, comforting sense.

" I hope you are right." The fright began to disperse from Lucifer's face and was replaced by a look of challenge, " Still, why do we have this impulse to smite? You saw how Abaddon reacted, so we already have proof for that characteristic. What's its purpose?"

" To be strong and exercise self-discipline. Because power without temperance brings disaster." The warrior explained and resumed walking. His chief was beside him and unexpectedly changed subject. " Although you had a dispute with Abaddon, I hope this didn't stop him from conveying my message to you."

" I admit I didn't give him the chance to tell me. The timing proved bad."

" I see. It would be easier if I didn't have to tell you directly... But I guess, it's not something I cannot handle. It's just..."

_There was an incertitude in the way you approached me... But it was also warming._

" Will you able to see me this afternoon? I really want to spend some time with you."

The warrior did not give his response immediately. He seemed to examine the offer. It wasn't like he wanted to refuse, nor he felt cautious towards him. It was the consciousness of his particular love for the chief Archangel, a sensitive detail that made Michael feel unsure...

If he finally gave in to his feelings, what changes would occur in their lives and which fine balances would be disturbed?

" There is this place, quite far from here. I have travelled in several regions and this one is my favourite. It may look simple, but to me is very special. You haven't been there before so I'd like to show it to you..." Lucifer continued, receiving Michael's thoughtful silence as a reluctance to accept his proposal. He hoped he could persuade his friend.

They descended a few stairs when they reached the end of the walkway, stopping for a minute near the pond.

" Alright. I promise to join you later." Michael confirmed.

Lucifer watched his companion who resumed his course using his wings to cover the rest the distance, before heading to his personal library to deposit the scrolls he carried.

**XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Late update, I know. But while viewing the folder where I store my fanfic files, I noticed that the specific chapter was almost ready and needed some final corrections in order to be considered complete.

I am not sure if I will go on with this fic or _Turmoil._ My Legion muse has been in a dormant state for a long time. And honestly, I feel bad for not updating the stories. I deeply appreciate my readership in Legion section for their support and beautifully elaborate reviews in all three stories I have submitted. I will try to summon the muse back...

Reminder: Paragraphs in italics reflect Michael's point of view and they are chronologically advanced compared to the story.

**Complications**

**Chapter 5**

_I don't believe there was anyone among us who didn't admire you or ever wanted to see you fall. It was you who rejected us and the life you had, blinded by your excessive pride. You tricked your friends to follow you in an endeavour that was meant to fail and led them to a terrible suffering. This persistent faith in wrongdoing is what brought your existence to downfall. I warned you before the rebellion. But it wasn't enough.__.._

" This place we are going to visit, is far from our abodes, isn't it?"

" Yes. I hope it doesn't bother you."

" Not at all. I only wonder if it's any different from what I have seen so far."

Michael stood near the edge of a high cliff, gazing at the vast ocean that spread before him in a lower level. He wanted to know more about the place he was going to see together with his leader.

" If you are anxious about the time, let me remind you that I wouldn't neglect our work schedule. I may be carefree at times, but this doesn't mean I am irresponsible. Also, don't expect me to tell you any details about our destination, not until we arrive there; There is no point describing anything if you don't see it with your own eyes." Lucifer explained and grasped the opportunity to study Michael's perfect characteristics, each distinct facial line; He kept his hair unusually short compared to other guardians but the chief Archangel liked it because the face, strong, upright neck and even the variety of Michael's tiniest expressions were never hidden in that manner.

" Right. I can't wait to expand my horizons."

The leader smiled widely. " Let's hope that one day we will have the answers to everything. That is something worth looking forward to. A trip is just a trip."

" Not quite." Michael answered calmly, yet confidently. " It's the journey that counts when we aim to achieve complete knowledge and understanding. And there might be things bound to remain a mystery forever, even to us."

" The beauty of a mystery lies in the challenge to unveil it. This is what I think." The light bringer said. He stretched his wings and flew in the air rapidly and smoothly, without distancing himself too much yet. The angel who remained behind, admired the strength and dazzling shine of this supreme being.

" Are you ready?" Lucifer inquired as he turned to his companion. Michael expressed his response with a simple, positive nod; He executed a dynamic launch, something he had planned earlier. When he jumped off the cliff, he let his body dive into the air and then spread his wings in lightning speed, forming a semicircular course as he ascended higher, where Lucifer waited.

" A playful cherub."

" You compare me to an angel of a higher Order? I don't know if I deserve such honour."

Lucifer appeared to be reflecting on something. " I don't think they are above our Order in the sense that you mean. They are closer to God because that is right; Our world would be awry if they resided in the outer sphere where we live - an unsuitable place for these little ones. It is us, grownups, that ought to repel the dangers that lurk in the abyss. Isn't that right?" [1]

A bright smile grew on Michael's lips and he shook his head considerately. " Now I see why you always persist to be the main guardian of the gates. I thought it was primarily your interest in testing your strength, but deep down you have a personal wish to protect the children."

" Ah, it might be so... Well, the truth is, I want only the best for my kind and any of its Orders." He responded. He sought to change the subject. " Anyway, that manoeuvre you did, feels terrible either to watch or perform it myself. Gravity intimidates me; While you think of it as a tight embrace that leaves a wonderful feeling as soon as you free yourself from it, to me is like a force that enchains my limbs. Sometimes I am overwhelmed by this fear: How would I feel if this power vanquished the resistance of my wings, pulling me down and away from the heights that I need to belong to?"

" Lucifer, we will remain where our nature dictates us to exist. Heaven is our home and those wings will keep you there. If something ever happens and you feel that you can't carry yourself on your own, do you think I won't be there to support you however I can? We don't live alone, or only for ourselves. You can count on me anytime."

No other in their community, even those who had been closer to the first angel in terms of friendship, ever expressed such caring interest. The light bearer was considered a phenomenal creation, a near perfection surpassed only by the Maker, so they didn't think that this angel could ever face a moment of weakness, or falter.

Michael was different. He held great esteem for his leader and acknowledged all his strengths and talents, but never treated him as an almighty entity who had no need of those around him. If he was so, God would have placed His first angel somewhere else, alone perhaps.

The soldier continued, " You told me that you have met individuals of our kind with two and three pairs of wings. I have not seen them myself, since I don't have access to their world, but I know one thing: We may have a single pair but as long as we are united, I see no inadequacy. I shall strengthen you when you need it, so have no fear. You once said that you don't want to lose me. Neither do I." [2]

The chief Archangel was familiar with words of praise and admiration but not of love. It appeared that the good feeling he had about this benevolent, strong being proved absolutely right. This spirit, among millions of others, was the match of his own. How he was going to show that to Michael? Was it enough to introduce him to the place he considered as his personal retreat, a hideaway where no one else had been before?

" I don't know how to answer these words from you, Michael... They are precious. Only silence can suffice for now." He explained truthfully. " Shall we go?" He asked then, keeping his voice composed.

They flew over a seemingly endless sea and over many regions that Michael had not seen previously. Their world was blessed with utmost, disciplined beauty. There were also two more superior spheres, two greater plains where different types of angels dwelt. Journeying from sphere to sphere was impossible because each Order had a unique nature, role and purpose and therefore, uncontrollable interference could confuse or disturb a community's spiritual rhythm of development. Only Lucifer had the privilege to visit all spheres freely and associate with any kind of angel, but he was not allowed to be away from his determinate home for long periods of time.

The prudent soldier never felt like he was missing something; The arrangement of spheres was not based on some sort of negative discrimination, it was a vivid portrayal of each Order's advancement and skill, indicating their very own field of contribution and influence.

" It's over there, on your left. An independent part of land, amidst the sea." The guiding one instructed.

Michael looked impatiently towards the location, his eyes scanned it with feverish interest. He wanted to know the place where his companion loved to be, taking in all its traits and smallest details.

It was an island, a small gem upon deep blue waters. The closest piece of land in relation to it, lied far beyond the horizon. The natural environment was pleasing to the sight; High trees with a strong trunk and golden strands kissing the soft froth of waves were the first images that he collected. Lucifer slowed down deliberately, letting his friend choose the exact point of their landing. Michael must have liked the shore, because he headed there forthwith.

The newcomer enjoyed the continuous, delightful noise of small waves as they teased the colourful pebbles and inhaled the air that danced above the sea - it was refreshing and carried a saline sharpness. When he knelt on one knee, he scooped up some dry sand to examine the unfamiliar texture; It was different from the kind of soil he used for the cultivation of plants and flowers inside his garden. A ticklish sense made him smile as the little specks slid through his fingers.

" Although I am not keen on the element of earth, I find sands interesting - especially their origin. These are rocks that were ground into millions of thin particles through a long friction with sea and wind. Reflecting on the alterability of qualities and sizes can be astounding." Lucifer commented, standing uprightly in front of the sea, admiring its vastness. " But, doesn't that also cause you some sort of insecurity?"

" No." The Archangel answered simply as he stood up, " Why it should?"

The prime leader chose to be silent, displaying no hints of his own opinion. Michael was always interested in understanding the members of his Order and knowing their character better; The one next to him was a puzzle. At times, it was difficult to imagine what he had inside his mind. " I trust our Father. Our well-being is never neglected in any decision that He makes." He added.

Lucifer only shook his head vaguely. The soldier was not really disconcerted, his chief liked to analyse things and it was possible that he needed time to complete his own probe.

" I am glad that you believe that, Michael."

" ...You don't?"

" Let's say that few are the things that I take for granted." He stated and began to walk.

" This isn't necessarily bad. Extreme cautiousness is unreasonable though."

" How do you measure extreme? I am as forethoughtful as I need to be. Especially when it is my job to oversee and attend the concerns of an entire community."

" You are not alone in this. Despite what you think, I am sure that the Maker is more than willing to provide you the best support to your causes. He rejoices when He watches you taking care of the angels."

The celestial leader eyed at him darkly and a challenging, instant glow reflected on his face. " What if He stops rejoicing? What then?"

Michael looked perplexed, unable to follow his companion's thinking, his reasoning. He sensed an enigmatic, intense preoccupation though. When their steps halted for a moment, Michael's arms proceeded to draw the sceptic angel into an embrace, surrounding Lucifer's strong shoulders. The light bearer was taken aback at first, feeling intrigued by an unspoken affection again...

" Lucifer..." The soldier's voice was nearly lower and softer than the murmur of the sea as it moved to and fro but the listener could hear, because of their proximity, " You can't live a life full of uncertainty. Just because we don't have the power to view the future, this doesn't mean that we give up trust. When we see that we cannot control everything, it is good to remember to have faith."

The listener felt more at ease as soon as he fixed his own eyes lower, on the neck of the angel. " You mean, we should become passive?" He responded, placing one hand lightly on Michael's waist.

" No. Faith always requires courage and inner strength. It is more than a simple expectation; I learned that well, recently..." The fellow Archangel told him, touching the hand on his waist momentarily as he stepped back. When Lucifer distanced himself too, heading closer to the seaside, it looked like he was seeking to escape from the words...

Or the one who voiced them.

Michael was sure that his chief had heeded the words, but he didn't know how to interpret this sudden withdrawal. Perhaps Lucifer was not pleased to suspect the existence of some feelings that were exclusively directed to him...

" _If you really know how I feel and that disappoints you, then you should admonish me openly, not pass by._" He thought with downhearted bravery, looking at Lucifer who had sat on the shore.

In the meantime, the sun began to fall, colouring the prime Archangel's blond hair with auburn sheens. Under the reddish light of the sky, his wings looked as if they were made of cotton and silk. The small, colourful gems that clothed parts of them, flashed their colour. Amounts of alabaster skin that escaped the cover of the long, white tunic or silver torso armour, appeared to be unbelievably fragile, seemingly capable of being burnt even by the last rays of the withdrawing orb.

A beautiful creature, grander than the landscape itself.

The force of small waves increased due to the air that was becoming more and more restless as the nightfall went on slowly. Lucifer watched the fellow angel who had stood within the range of waves to enjoy the playful water that reached and sprinkled the lower side of his wings.

Michael joined his companion eventually, sitting down next to him; As he shifted a little to get more comfortable, one of his wings pushed against his leader's. An anxious concern was suddenly displayed on the soldier's face. It was a reaction that Lucifer did not understand immediately and he answered with a questioning expression. Then his attention centred on the outer, thick black feathers which were known to be as sharp as a dangerous blade.

So, Michael was worried that he had wounded his companion by accident.

He did not.

" I am not oversensitive. There is no need to keep those wings unnecessarily far from my own."

" Such risks are not very wise." The prudent Archangel whispered ambiguously while observing the deep blue and violet hues of that section of the sky that was far from the point where the shrinking sun was emitting thin, fiery coloured lines.

" Trust contains risk. And it bares you." Lucifer pointed out, searching the gaze of his fellow angel. He hoped for a quick reaction from his interlocutor, but it didn't happen. It was during that silent pause when he realised that he yearned for another touch from Michael. A decisive one and full of demand, or a gentle and confident attempt. Even an unintended scratch from the sharp edges of those black wings would quieten the fire that stirred inside him...

No, it was more than a fire that could easily calm down with a single contact. There was a deeper feeling that made the prime angel want to hide his face against Michael's neck, to listen to his breathing or move to kiss the angel's uncovered ankle on which droplets of water still glistened.

" But when you want something, very much, what's the point of yielding to your hesitations?" The first Archangel spoke again. His voice was serene but the tone hinted a fervid feeling.

Finally, without waiting for Michael's consent, a broad pair of white wings unfolded with ease and embraced the soldier wholly, without any worries about a likely injury...

**XxX**

[1] Cherubs are usually depicted as little children in painting and sculpture. According to religious study though, they are fearsome-looking, high-ranked angels who also reside closer to the Maker compared to the Archangels. It is stated that they are portrayed as children because, despite their frightening appearance, they are beings of complete innocence. Here in this fic, I decided to combine these two elements and present a description of younger angels who are inexperienced in battle, yet very respectable.

[2] Depending on the Order they belong, the number of pairs of wings an angel possess vary. Ecclesiastical art, especially in painting, provides such information.


End file.
